The foot is one of the most complex portions of the human body and due in part to that fact, foot problems are pervasive throughout today's society. Affecting various parts of the foot's 26 bones, 42 muscles, 33 joints, and more than 50 ligaments and tendons, a wide variety of foot problems exist. The foot has many pressure points, each of which is related to a different part of the body.
This foot-body part relationship is part of the larger reflexology movement. While expert disagree on the finer points of how reflexology works, the general consensus is that certain parts of the foot, when stimulated, can generate relief in other parts of the body. Put simply, reflexology is an art of natural healing based on the principle that there are pressure points (reflexes) in the feet, hands and ears, and each point (zone) corresponds to every part, gland and organ of the body. Through the targeted stimulation of these zones relieves tension, one can improve their circulation and encourage the natural function of various areas of the body.
These directed massage techniques can have a wide variety of benefits. As stated, through the calculated manipulation of these pressure points, one can induce the relief of back pain as well as the relief of headaches. Further, through the proper stimulation of these zones, it has been shown that a person may soothe their eyes, ears, trapezius, long bronchus, shoulders, liver, gall bladder, kidneys, urethral canal, ascending colon, small intestine, knees, vermiform appendix, angiomatosis, paranasal cavity, left cerebrum, right cerebrum, nose, pituitary gland, neck, lymph, parathyroid glands, stomach, renal glands, pancreas, duodenum, transverse colon, bladder, heart, genitalia, and much more. Thus the present invention has wide-applicability in treating various ailments.
However, many people struggle to find the time to engage in these treatments, particularly because they require a user to remain stationary for extended periods of time.
Thus, there is a need for a device that allows for a user to enjoy directed massages while on-the-go. The present invention and its embodiments meet and exceed this objective.